


Don't Let This Feeling Fade

by Ren1327



Series: Heaven in Hell [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust in Love (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Husk in Love, M/M, Niffty is best girl, lots of clothes talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren1327/pseuds/Ren1327
Summary: Angel finds the hotel nearly empty is set on seducing his boyfriend into a night of passion, but one of Baxter’s concoctions hits Angel, killing his libido and plans for the night.
Relationships: Alastor/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Heaven in Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159214
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Don't Let This Feeling Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I had a little Valentines poll on tumblr and this was one of the winners.
> 
> So as a gift to you, this is one of three Valentine fics.
> 
> Enjoy!

Angel hummed as he fluffed his hair a bit, the curlers having made it wavy and draping over his right eye.

The hotel was practically empty!

Alastor was shacking up with Mimzy for the night, Charlie and Vaggie would out late seeing Queen Lilith’s show and having dinner after and Niffty was helping Baxter make some kind of…something. Fat Nuggets was asleep in Niffty’s room and he knew Husk was in the lobby, at the bar.

He made sure his makeup was done to the nines; pink eyeshadow, sharp winged eyeliner, red lipstick and the faintest brush of glitter over his cheeks and where his flat nose was hidden. He stood and checked his outfit.

An off shoulder red lace slip with a set of matching panties, with a black leather under bust corset made him feel beautiful. He had worn outfits like this before, but for his Husky?

All the sweeter.

He put on a silk light pink robe and for once, walked barefoot, coming to terms with his form the more Husk praised him in and out of bed. He walked out confidently to the stairs and slowly descended down them, seeing Husk with his back to him.

He opened his mouth to call to him when something hit him in the face, making him fall behind the stairs. He coughed and hacked as two small hands dragged him to the basement and shut the door.

“Oh, my gosh, Angel!” Niffty said. “Are you okay?”

“Ugh, my nose hasn’t burned this much since I got clean!” He moaned.

“Hm, looks like there are no side effects—back off!” He yelled at Niffty. “Its because you got too handsy that that compound was disturbed!”

Angel rolled his eyes, watching the blushing fish demon scold an amused Niffty. He walked up and out to the lobby again. He leaned against a wall and tried to get in the mood. His main plan was to start off on the bar top, then the elevator, then to mess up their new bigger room. He frowned.

He imagined Husk’s hands on his body…no. 

The cat kissing the top of his feet…nothing.

Husk when he was Leon, hard muscles and grizzled glare…no…

He wasn’t reacting. He looked down his panties and saw he was all right. Still all there, same measurements and everything.

So why wasn’t he reacting?!

He quickly went back to the basement.

He slammed Baxter against the wall.

“The fuck did you do to me?!” He yelled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He screeched back.

“I cant get hard! I’m a fuckin’ porn star, I get hard at the drop of a hat!” He yelled.

“That’s vulgar.” Baxter sneered.

“Fuck vulgar! Today is Valentine’s and I cant get hard, so I cant get fucked!” Angel yelled, throwing Baxter down, the demon bouncing with s squeak.

“Why don’t you do it without?” Niffty asked.

“Husk wants me to enjoy it more than him. He thinks when I’m not into it, it’s cause of what happened with…”

“Aw, that’s sweet.” Niffty said. “He really takes care of you.”

“I know!” Angel sighed. “But now…this night is a bust.”

“Do you need sex for a successful night?” Baxter asked, writing something down on a notepad.

Angel gave him a look like he was going to smack him.

“I think—” Niffty said, getting between them. “We can stall. Baxter can reverse that weird smoke thing while you and I find things to do for Husk!”

“I’m not doing what—" Baxter shut his mouth when Niffty held a knife under his chin with a bright smile.

“We still have our date, Baxter…” She murmured. “Don’t. For. Get.”

Baxter swallowed and nodded. “I’ll get to work right away.”

“Great!” She said. “Come on, Angel. Let’s get some clothes over that pretty ensemble and make a romantic dinner!”

Angel couldn’t help but smile, following Niffty up the stairs.

Over his lingerie, Niffty was helping chose something to wear.

“Oh no, no, no!” She said, grabbing a few of his old clothes. “Angel, this won’t do!”

“I don’t know what you’re envisioning, Niff.”

“Hm, then I’ll have to make it!” She said, taking out her sewing kit and grabbing some fabric from a few bolts Angel stored under his bed.

“Wait—” He gasped as he was pushed on a stool and Niffty draped red and black fabric on him.

“Now, since your arms are thin and long, a flounce short sleeve would be great, but I think a split flutter would work well and blend into a low rounded v-collar—” She said, making him a top of stiff red and white, looking like the mix of a tuxedo and a summer blouse.

“Um, what?”

“An A-line would match this dress, like the kind of skirt I have. But your legs are so so long!” She said, taking some scissors out and started cutting. “A drip split open skirt with a tulle ruffle down the front should frame your hips too and adding a waist cincher will really help with the shape of the skirt!”

She said, sewing a black skirt that went halfway up his thighs and splitting the front open, sewing in white and red ruffled tulle layered on top of each other in the front. She then found a wide black belt and put it around his waist, making sure it was still loose enough that the corset under wouldn’t tighten.

“okay…And I think some black pumps and only black pumps should be used.” She said and only then did Angel realize he had been barefoot the whole time.

Before he could react, she had sat him down and put on his favorite pair of black wedges, hot gluing some red sequined hearts on the outsides and then a few on the ruffles of his skirt. She finally swept his hair to the side in a curl, putting on a red headband with a bow and heart in the middle.

“There! You look…” She paused. “You look like a wife.”

Angel got up and looked in the mirror. He smiled at his refection and touched his cheek.

He turned to Niffty.

“Let’s get my Husky dinner!”

He grinned at the meal.

Niffty set the table and food, lighting candles and dimming the lights a bit.

“Oh, Husky!” Angel called. “Can you come in here and help me?”

“Yeah, give me a second!” Husk called back.

Angel winked at Niffty, who crept behind the door with a thumbs up.

Angel waited, holding a bottle of wine with ribbon wrapped around it. The same ribbon wrapped around his neck in a bow.

Husk walked in and froze.

“A-Angel…”

“Happy Valentine’s, Baby~” Angel said softly, placing the wine down and going to kiss Husk, who held him tightly as they kissed.

Angel sighed onto his lips and moaned when Husk cupped his neck, fingers scraping lightly against the back of his head.

“Look at you.” The cat demon praised, stepping back and taking Angel’s hand. “Not gonna lie, Angel…This is really doin’ it for me.”

Angel smiled and chuckled awkwardly as Husk’s eyes traveled up and down his body.

If he were normal, he’s be as stiff as a brick, but…

It felt like a betrayal to both himself and his boyfriend.

“Come on, dinner’s gonna get cold.”

“What’s on the menu?” Husk asked, hugging Angel and nipping his collarbone.

“S-Steak…” He said as he tried to react to Husk’s obvious advances. “Garlic butter…erm!”

He stepped away and dusted off his skirt, heart breaking at seeing Husk’s confused face.

He wagged a finger playfully. “D-Don’t be wanting dessert before yer dinner!”

Husk chuckled. “And what’s on the menu?”

“Right! Pan seared steak, garlic butter potatoes and grilled lemon shrimp!” Angel said. “I also made those crab cakes with asparagus you liked.”

Husk smiled. “You remembered.”

“Well, you always said you ordered them when we were…up there.” Angel said, blushing a bit.

Husk hugged him from behind.

“How’d I get so lucky with you.”

“You’re less bitchy than usual…” Angel remarked.

“You worked hard, Baby.” He said. “Plus, tonight’s supposed to be romantic, right?”

“Right.” Angel said and turned to kiss him. “Now come on. Niffty helped me with this and would kill us if we let it get cold.”

Husk leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

“That was delicious, Honey.”

“Honey?” Angel asked with a smirk.

“Uh, I mean…” Husk sat up and grumbled. “Sure.”

“Aw, Husky~” Angel said, kissing his cheek. “Let me get you some dessert.”

Husk slid a hand under Angel’s skirt, rubbing the top of his thigh. “I thought you were dessert.”

Angel blushed as Husk kissed and licked his cheek, Angel laughing.

“Stop!” He chuckled. “Wait here.”

He got up, swinging his hips as he walked into the kitchen…then lifted his skirt and rubbed over himself.

“Still nothin’!” He moaned.

“A-hem.”

He saw Niffty with a grin and Baxter looking at him with disgust. Niffty was mixing chocolate mousse to serve in pretty cocktail glasses with raspberries.

“I was able to make a cure to your erectile issue—”

Angel growled and Baxter ducked his head into his collar.

“Anyway…just have some in your dessert and you should back to your PERVERSE self in no time.”

“Perverse?!” Angel huffed. “Like you don’t get the need to fuck too!”

“How dare you!” Baxter yelled as Niffty went to pour the mousse into the cocktail glasses, noting the bit of red syrup at the bottom of Angel’s glass. She poured some into each glass and turned to see Angel and Baxter about to physically fight.

“Boys!” She called and held the tray out to Angel. “He’s waiting.”

Angel nodded and took the tray.

“I hope this works.” She said.

“Why?”

She glared at Baxter who coughed and looked at the remaining mousse. “Should we?”

“Fine.” She hummed.

“You put the brown liquid in the glass, right?”

“Not red?”

“What?!” Baxter yelled. “I didn’t make a red concoction!”

“Which is the…oh!” Niffty squeaked. “I thought it was chocolate liquor!”

“What?”

“I think they both have it!”

Angel hummed as he took a bite of his mousse, tasting something oddly savory in it.

“How is it?” He asked Husk, who had finished half of his own.

“So good…” The other seemed to slur.

Angel felt his body react, but was worried Husk drank too much.

“Husky?” he asked. “You good, Baby?”

Husk stared at Angel.

“So fuckin’ sexy, Angel…” He slurred. “Look like a cute wife. Coulda moved to the suburbs and you coulda dressed like this all the time...”

He stood and Angel gasped when he saw Husk was unsheathed.

“B-Babe!” He said before Husk pushed him down, kissing him deeply.

“Husky!” He moaned when Husk used his teeth to rip off his bow and lick his neck.

“Fuckin’ cute wife…” He moaned and rut his member against Angel’s skirt. “Gonna make a baby…”

“Husk!” Angel yelled as his skirt was thrown up, Husk leaning down—

“We’re bac—AHHH!” Charlie screamed and covered her face.

“Oh my—seriously, Angel?!”

Angel was pushing at Husk, who was nuzzling into his neck, still on full display. “He cant help it! It was Baxter’s weird ass science!”

“Baxter!” Vaggie yelled.

Charlie went to help Angel up, but Husk all but snarled at her.

“Husk!”

“He cant help it!” Angel yelled.

A needle went into Husk’s back and he roared before falling limp. Baxter was held up by his collar.

“Angel…” Charlie was cut off.

“We’re okay. I’ll take him to bed.”

“I got the dishes!” Niffty called and he nodded, picking up Husk and walking back to his room.

Husk groaned as he woke up, wrapped around Angel, who was reading on his phone.

“Angel?”

“Hey, Baby. Sorry. Baxter hit us with some kind of happy juice by accident.” He lied and turned.

“Oddly the best sleep I’ve had for a while. Did I ruin our night?” He asked.

“No, no, Babe.” He whispered and stood up to get him a drink of water. ”Here.”

“Thanks, Honey.” He said, then sputtered, Angel grinning. “Ugh. What time is it?”

“11:51”

Husk put down the glass. “So it’s still valentines?”

Angel grinned and took off his robe, showing off the lingerie was that was most likely wrinkled by now. But Husk’s pupils enlarged and he purred.

“Come here, Wifey.” He growled and Angel jumped in bed.

“Ugh, we’re gonna have to burn that table.” Vaggie grumbled as she put away some dishes, Charlie eating some left overs.

Charlie hummed, then smiled as she finished washing the last little glass.

“Oh, Vaggie~” She hummed and kissed her girlfriend.

Tasting like chocolate mousse.


End file.
